Yakuza: Dead Souls
Yakuza: Dead Souls (龍が如く OF THE END, lit. "Like a Dragon of the End") is a spin-off and non-canon Yakuza game, developed and published by SEGA exclusively for the PlayStation 3. The game is the sixth installment in the Yakuza series. Development The game's concept and keyword is "destruction"; a promotional image for the game showed the series' main locale, Kamurocho, in ruins. Leaked scans of the Famitsu issue released on September 16, the first day of the 2010 Tokyo Game Show, revealed that the game would be set during a zombie outbreak in Kamurocho and reportedly after the events of Yakuza 4. The game was released in North America and Europe by Sega in March 2012. Plot ''Kamurocho, The Town of The Dead'' With the sudden emergence of zombies, Kamurocho is faced in a state of emergency and the self-defense forces has barricaded and isolated it. As the streets get amassed by zombies, it looks like hell has taken over and painted it like the "City of Death". Abandoned, left behind and struggling to escape, the remaining survivors are gripped with despair. However, amidst Kamurocho's worst crisis to date, four tenacious men arise to protect the things important to them. Standing bravely against the nightmare, they've become the shining ray of hope of the people that were left behind. ''Escape From Hell'' Embroiled into the unprecedented outbreak, Akiyama walks through the streets with uncertainties. A great wall stands between the inside and out, isolating the zombie infested zone and a free one, as the abandoned ones tries to escape. ''Goro Majima, Zombie Infection Suspect'' Amidst an intense struggle and a moment of weariness, Majima has his arm bitten by a zombie. Aware that he might be infected, he tells Kiryu, one of his fellow companions about it; that Kiryu should stop him if the time comes for him to turn. ''The Hidden Past of Ryuji Goda's Right Arm'' Owing to the Omi Alliance for his turbulent past, Ryuji loses himself to self-abandonment. However, one day, he meets an old gunsmith, and with a resolve to end his fighting days, had his right arm transformed into a gatling arm. Ironically, his arm which was deemed to never be used again, is reborn as the "Most Powerful Right Arm". ''The Man Who Wishes For Ryuji's Return'' In the bustling night of Kamurocho, a suspicious figure appears. An aura of danger seeps from the man who once supported Ryuji, Hayashi Hiroshi, who holds an intense hatred for Kiryu and the Tojo Clan. Hayashi still sees an opportunity for a re-confrontation in Kamurocho. Story There are 17 chapters in this game, divided into 5''' parts. '''Part I: Shun Akiyama *Chapter 1: Outbreak *Chapter 2: Cut Off *Chapter 3: Epidemic *Chapter 4: A New Enigma Part II: Goro Majima *Chapter 1: The Hunter *Chapter 2: Super Hero *Chapter 3: The Omi Man *Chapter 4: Showdown Part III: Ryuji Goda *Chapter 1: The Former Dragon *Chapter 2: Sweet Death *Chapter 3: Master and Pupil *Chapter 4: The Ruin of Kamurocho Part IV: Kazuma Kiryu *Chapter 1: Homecoming *Chapter 2: Reunion *Chapter 3: Mysteries Revealed *Chapter 4: The Final Sprint Finale: ' *The End Gameplay Yakuza Dead Souls follows the format of predecessor ''Yakuza 4 by having four playable characters. Kazuma Kiryu, the series' main protagonist since the first game, returns, as well as Goro Majima, another series' regular since the first installment. Ryuji Goda of Yakuza 2 and Shun Akiyama from Yakuza 4 returns as well. Differing form the rest of the series is that 'Gunshot Battle' will be an additional form of combat besides the usual street brawls. Seven NPC Cabaret Girls chosen from a nationwide audition will also be featured. There are three stages of adventure that continues to take place despite the isolated Kamurocho. Gunshot Battle Weapons This section lists the four characters' unique main weapons. For information about all the weapons on this game see Yakuza: Dead Souls/Weapons. Additionally, for a complete list of firearms used on the game and which real-life models they are based on, see the game's IMFDB Wiki page. *'''XK.50 objective sniper rifle Kiryu's specialty weapon. A huge firearm with comparatively high standard fire, able to take down a group of zombies with a single shot. A powerful enemy can also be blown away without any difficulty. *'Dual-Wield Handguns' A quick and splendid way for Akiyama to take down the enemy. High fire capacity and mobility. Nicknamed the 'Macedonian Shooter', the bullets could cover a wide range of enemies within firing range. It also benefits to have infinite rounds. *'MarkIV.EXP' Majima holds a general short gun of low firing rate but allows for continuous firing of enemies. To make up for the slow reload time, it maintains fire power at close range while firing at a high speed. *'Black Iron Gatling Arm(Kuroganemaru)' Goda's Kuroganemaru functions normally as a prosthetic hand but transform when the call for battle arises. Its power, firing rate and capacity allows it to wipe out swarming enemies. Technique Heat Snipe is an easy special move that is evolved to fit gun battles and replaces the familiar Heat Action in previous games. It requires no complicated button input but just a press of a button to activate. * Hand Grenade * Vehicle Perforation (ignite a car) * Molotov Cocktail * Steel Frames * Cooperation Hit Snipe Partners Partners are essentially combat support characters the player can bring into the quarantine zone to fight zombies and mutants with. The player has control of how they act (Unless they are hurt and don't like you enough) with three commands as well as telling them went to use their health packs to heal themselves when hurt: *"Up to You.": The partner will stay 2–3 meters from the player and wander around them, either patrolling or shooting at enemies. *"Attack!": The partner will only focus on offense, leaving their back exposed while being 3–4 meters away going after the enemies separately from the player. *"Back me up!"-The partner will stay 1–2 meters around the player, not wander off or into your line of fire, and protects the players vulnerable sides.Their range box is smaller than on the others though as they will only attack extremely close enemies. Partners basically give you needed backup because you are always outnumbered, but if they get grabbed by a zombie or mutant, they are completely helpless without you.They all behave the same unless they are hurt and don't like you(low affinity) then their flaws set them apart as well as their weapons. Bringing all the partners to level 20 besides Bob will complete a challenge that earns you the golden gun! The player can also train at Gary's Boot Camp to earn them skills, experience points, and/or to compete with them on the shooting or combat ranges. Guy Kendo Combat Specifications :Kendo carries one health-pack by default. His accuracy is rank D to start with and his affinity is rank C. Weapon :Kendo uses hunting shotguns in combat. Skills * Reinforced Stamina (Health is increased by 1.1) * Tuning (Offensive Ability is increased by 1.1) * Concentrated Fire (Shooting Accuracy Level increases by 2 levels) * Learning Ability (EXP acquisition increases by 1.2) * Remodeled Body (Health is increased by 1.2) * Illegal Remodelling (Offensive Ability is increased by 1.2) * Head-shot (Headshot chance increases by 10%) * Power Shot (Gun impact level increases) * Body of Vajra (Health is increased by 1.5) * Spirit of Vajra (Health is increased by 1.5) * Body of Toushin (Offensive Ability is increased by 2) * Spirit of Toushin (Offensive Ability is increased by 2) * Body of the Dragon King (Head-shot chance increases by 50%) * Spirit of the Dragon King (Headshot chance increases by 50%) Behavior :"If he loses too much health when he has low affinity, he has a bad habit of shooting his gun wildly. He won't take orders then either!" -Gary Buster Holmes Marina Combat Specifications :Marina carries three health-packs by default. She has an accuracy of D to start with and a starting affinity of C. Weapons :Marina uses a 9mm automatic pistol while fighting zombies. Skills * Medicine Box (Maximum First Aid Kit is increased by 1) * Life Saver (When the main character's health drops below 30%, the partner will use a first aid kit to heal them) * Socialability (Friendship Level goes +3) * Learning Ability (EXP acquisition is increases by 1.2) * Supplemental Goods (First Aid Kits will regenerate with the passage of time) * Reinforced Stamina (Health is increased by 1.1) * Phoenix (When Marina's health gets to 0, she will restore half of her health back but her First Aid Kits will be reduced to 0) * Bowling Shot (One bullet can take care of the zombies) * Rescue (First Aid Kit maximum increased by 2) * Body of the Goddess (First Aid Kits can heal your partner and the main character) * Spirit of the Goddess (First Aid Kits can heal your partner and the main character) * Body of Vajra (Health is increased by a factor of 1.5) * Spirit of Vajra (Health is increased by 1.5) * Body of the Dragon King (Headshot chance is increased 50%) * Spirit of the Dragon King (Headshot chance is increased by 50%) Behavior :"If she loses too much health when she has low affinity, she'll panic and stop listening to you. You better man up and look after the lady!" -Gary Buster Holmes Makoto Date Combat Specifications :Date carries two health-packs and has a starting Accuracy of C and a Affinity of B. Weapon :Date uses a silenced SMG to fight with in the quarantine zone. Skills * Socialability (Friendship Level +3) * Life Saver (When the main character's health drops below 30%, the partner will use a first aid kit to heal them) * Rescue (First Aid Kit maximum increased by 2) * Precision Marksmanship (Shooting Accuracy Level increases by 1 level) * Supplemental Goods (First Aid Kits will regenerate over time) * Illegal Remodelling (Offensive Ability is increased by 1.2) * Body of the Goddess (First Aid Kits you and your partner) – You need to equip :*Spirit of the Goddess to utilize this skill. * Spirit of the Goddess (First Aid Kits you and your partner) * Body of Toushin (Offensive Ability is increased by 2) * Spirit of Toushin (Offensive Ability is increased by 2) Behavior :"He may be gettin' old, but Date's a fired-up cop who loves shooting his machine gun. If he loses too much health when he has low affinity, he'll collapse on the spot. Guess his age must get to him sometimes!" -Gary Buster Holmes Kazuto Arase Combat Specifications :Arase carries one health-pack by default, is level 10 when he joins you, and has an Accuracy of B with an Affinity of D. Weapon :Arase uses his dual pistols to protect himself. Skills * Reinforced Stamina (Health is increased by 1.1) * Tuning (Offensive Ability is increased by 1.1) * Precision Marksmanship (Shooting Accuracy Level is increased by 1) * Bowling Shot (All bullets that hit, knock out the zombies) * Unbreakable Spirit (When Arase's health is below 10%, his offensive ability is increased by a factor of 2) Body of Vajra (Health is increased by 1.5) * Spirit of Vajra (Health is increased 1.5) * Body of Toushin (Offensive Ability is increased by 2) * Spirit of Toushin(Offensive Ability is increased by a factor of 2) Behavior :"Arase's a skilled marksman who dual wields. He's always wears shades. If he loses too much health when he has low affinity, he'll go into a rage, stop takin' orders, and charge ahead on his own." -Gary Buster Holmes Bob Utsunomiya Combat Specifications :Bob starts with no health-packs, level one, and has an Accuracy and Affinity level of D. Weapon :Bob has a fireworks shotgun( a special kind of modded weapon). Skills * Learning Ability (EXP acquisition is increased by a factor of 1.2) * Socialability (Friendship Level rises by +3) * Phoenix (When Bob's health reaches 0, the partner will restore half of his health but his First Aid Kits will be reduced to 0 * Unbreakable Spirit (When Bob's health gets lower than 10%, the offensive ability is increased by a factor of 2) * Reinforced Stamina (Health is increased by 1.1) * Medicine Box (First Aid Kit maximum is increased by 1) * Precision Marksmanship (Shooting Accuracy Level i increased by 1 level) * Tuning (Offensive Ability is increased by 1.1) * Headshot (Headshot chance is increased by 10%) * Power Shot (Bob's Gun's impact level is increased) * Bowling Shot (Single bullet can knock down the zombies) * Life Saver (When the main character's health goes below 30%, the partner will use a first aid kit to heal him) * Supplemental Goods (First Aid Kits will regenerate with the passage of time) * Remodeled Body (Health is increased by 1.2) * Rescue (First Aid Kit maximum is increased by 2) * Concentrated Fire (Shooting Accuracy Level is increased by 2 levels) * Illegal Remodelling (Offensive Ability is increased by 1.2) Behavior :"I dunno about Bob! He's got some jumped-up fireworks gun, but I don't get what he's doin' here. When he has low affinity, he'll pack up and go home, even mid-fight! You better work on your affinity if you want him to stick around." -Gary Buster Holmes Trivia *According to the Kamurocho Hills opening ceremony banners, the game is set in April 2011, however the satellite laser screen has a date of October 22, 2013. There are also Christmas trees that can be seen around the back of Millennium Tower that are left over from Yakuza 4, even though the game takes place before Christmas. *The game was originally going to be released in Japan on March 17, 2011, but was delayed until June due to the devastating earthquake and tsunami that hit the country less than a week before its release. *There is an arcade game in Judgment called "Kamuro of the Dead," which is a crossover of Yakuza: Dead Souls and a SEGA arcade series called House of the Dead. Gallery Official Art artwork_logoyds_8394105000_o.jpg artwork_logorote_8393020087_o.jpg Yakuza_Dead_Souls_Limited_Edition_box-art.jpg|Cover for the Limited Edition of Yakuza Dead Souls Yakuza Dead Souls Button.png tumblr_or9dt416fu1resubdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n6p3krxXcX1tqv34ko1_400.jpg twitter_02bg.jpg|Promotional Twitter background twitter_01bg.jpg|Promotional Twitter background twitter_03bg.jpg|Promotional Twitter background twitter_04bg.jpg|Promotional Twitter background wppac03b_1366_768.jpg wppac02b_1920_1200.jpg wppac01b_1920_1200.jpg wppac03a_1366_768.jpg deadsouls_wall4_10788711464_o.jpg WP_type01_1920akiyama.jpg WP_type01_1920majima.jpg WP_type01_1920gouda.jpg WP_type01_1920kiryu.jpg wp_nippon_1920.png deadsouls_wall12_10788722744_o.jpg deadsouls_wall13_10788723634_o.jpg wpnenga_1920_1200.jpg WP_type01_1920kamuro.jpg wppac02c_1920_1200.jpg DS_Custom_Playing_Cards.jpg|Playing Cards from the Limited Edition DS_1_GB_USB_Drive.jpg|USB Drive from the Limited Edition DS_Tattoo_Sleeve.jpg|Tattoo Sleeve from the Limited Edition DS_Majima_Eyepatch.jpg|Eyepatch from the Limited Edition Screenshots a0202_lrg_8378225840_o.jpg a0201_lrg_8378226008_o.jpg yakuza_intro7_lrg_8378229386_o.jpg yakuza_intro8_lrg_8377153341_o.jpg yakuza_intro9_lrg_8378229068_o.jpg yakuza_intro10_lrg_8377154273_o.jpg yakuza_intro11_lrg_8377154073_o.jpg a0205_lrg_8378227108_o.jpg a0206_lrg_8378227070_o.jpg yakuza_intro3_lrg_8377153719_o.jpg yakuza_intro1_lrg_8378229668_o.jpg a0210_lrg_8378229830_o.jpg a0207_lrg_8378230340_o.jpg Videos Yakuza Dead Souls' Launch Trailer Yakuza Dead Souls Mini-Games Trailer Yakuza Dead Souls trailer Yakuza Dead Souls - Install Screen - ( OST) Start of the End Yakuza Dead Souls - Prologue Navigation Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Category:Games Category:Spin-Offs Category:PlayStation 3